Tut mir leid
by Ballad of Sinners
Summary: DRABBLE "¿Quién hubiera creído que un beso accidental les llevaría a tanto?" Kise x Kuroko


Siento como si últimamente estuviera escribiendo Drabbles acá bien simples nomás por mi propio aburrimiento...además que estoy intentando salir del maldito Writers Block del que de momento me encuentro sufriendo :C (tiene todos sus trabajos a medias ya que o no encuentra las palabras correctas o no sabe como diablos continuar x'D)

asdf, pues...ahá?

Explicación rápida del título: "**Tut mir Leid**" significa "Lo Siento" en Alemán; me gustó como sonaba, y fue la nueva palabra que aprendí el día de hoy en clases *o* Quizá el título no tenga en nada que ver el con Drabble todo Random, pero meh -w-

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket NO es de nuestra propiedad. c:**

* * *

**~Tut mir Leid~**

"_¿Quién hubiera creído que un beso accidental les llevaría a tanto?"_

Kuroko le odiaba.

Después de todo ese rechazo y golpes que había recibido durante el transcurso del día, Kise Ryouta pudo llegar a esa conclusión; para su desgracia, claro estaba. Podía admitir que le resultaba en algo increíble el hecho que los demás miembros de la Generación de los Milagros podían mostrar a su propio estilo el amor que sentían hacia su pequeño Kurokocchi, mientras que él, no importando la forma en que deseara mostrarlo, siempre terminaba siendo rechazado.

¿Acaso todo era un complot nomás para deprimirle? Hubo incluso un momento en que creyó que eso era verdad, un gran escenario dramático creándose en su imaginación.

Pero sí, siempre todo terminaba siendo lo mismo.

Él intentaba abrazar al pequeño, éste le daba un puñetazo en el estómago.

Él intentaba decirle palabras bonitas, éste siempre le callaba lanzándole un balón a la cara.

Intentaba el poder hacer un acercamiento al chico, Kuroko de la nada desaparecía junto a otro miembro de la Generación.

Honestamente, después de todo eso, podía admitir que se sentía harto. No importaba todo ese amor que sintiera por el pequeño miembro de su equipo, su paciencia ante todo el rechazo que pudiera sentir en un solo día (aunque en realidad, si se ponía a recordarlo, desde que había sido aceptado como titular sucedía lo mismo) había alcanzado su límite.

Apretando tanto puños como dientes se adentró al gimnasio número tres de la escuela de Teikou, encontrándose con esa escena que todavía no podía llegar a aceptar.

Murasakibara se encontraba rodeando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kuroko, impidiendo así que éste se moviera de su lugar. Podía notar la expresión un tanto problemática que Kuroko tenía en rostro, entiendo a su vez que éste no se sentía cómodo ante la posición que había tomado contra el pequeño del peli-morado; pero en sus ojos, el hecho de que Kuroko no hiciera algo para quitarse de encima era el hecho que más le molestaba—aunque claro, en ese momento al rubio le resultaba más que imposible el carburar bien sus pensamientos, tampoco notando el hecho de que Kuroko estaba empujando su cuerpo y por ende deseando el salir del agarre.

-¡Murasakibaracchi!- gimoteó infantilmente a pesar de esa seriedad que su mente tenía, llamando la atención de Kuroko; el peli-morado simplemente no pareció del todo interesado en lo que el rubio pudiera llegar a decirle, prefiriendo continuar con su ardua labor de comer papitas antes de que Akashi diera aparición.

Kise tan sólo soltó un gruñido ante su falta de atención.

-¡Kurokocchi es mío, deja de abrazarlo así!

Y a pesar de haber articulado tan confiadamente esas palabras, una vez éstas habían llegado a sus oídos no estaba seguro si de verdad era así. ¿Kuroko diría algo al respecto?, se preguntó segundos después.

-Ah, Kisechin.- fue todo lo que el grandulón comentó.

Suprimiendo las ganas de decir algo que pudiera hacer enojar al chico tan sólo infló sus mejillas de forma infantil. Ya había hecho su decisión, y por ello esta vez no dudó…

Lanzando una mano contra el antebrazo de Kuroko le jaló apenas y sus dedos le rodearon en un fuerte agarre, llamando desapercibidamente tanto al peli-celeste como a Murasakibara quién, tras no sostener un agarre tan fuerte alrededor de la cintura del pequeño, éste fue fácilmente arrebatado de sus brazos.

Pero Kise no había medido la fuerza en su acción, el cuerpo de Kuroko estrellando directamente contra su torso; el hecho de que su cabeza estuviera un poco agachada arruinando completamente todo…sobre todo cuando sintió algo frio el chocar contra sus labios. Tardando un poco en carburar todo, segundos después logró darse cuenta de lo que realmente había sucedido.

Aparte que el silencio que de un momento a otro había llenado el lugar no ayudando en mucho; su mente le estaba ayudando a captar las distintas auras amenazantes de los demás miembros, siendo una específicamente que le hacía sudar frío. Pero no pareció en mucho importar el silencio, o si los demás le querían asesinar…simplemente no importó más si Kuroko le odiaba o no, se estaban besando—accidente o no, eso ya no importaba en su conciencia.

El tacto que los fríos labios de Kuroko había creado sobre los suyos le había resultado demasiado agradable, por un momento creyendo que estaba comiendo un dulce helado de vainilla ante lo frio que estos estaban. Y eso tan solo hizo que lo disfrutara aun más.

Pero por más que hubiera deseado el permanecer así por el resto de su vida, con sus brazos jalando a Kuroko contra su pecho y sus labios devorando a esos que le recordaban a comida, no todo siempre sucedía como él quería—bueno, las cosas nunca sucedían tal y como él quería, debía de admitir.

Los labios de Kuroko casi al instante abandonaron los suyos, azulados ojos mirándole con cierta sorpresa al igual que incredulidad; había ganado, ahora siendo capaz de apreciar algún tipo de emoción sobre la común y estoica expresión del chico.

Y ese sonrojo que había decorado sus pálidas mejillas…Sí, eso fue el detonante de todo.

-¡Quiero tanto a Kurokocchi!- gritó casi a pulmón, volviendo a atraer el pequeño cuerpo de Kuroko contra el suyo, su nariz cayendo contra los pálidos cabellos de su compañero, inhalando su dulce aroma.

Kuroko no dijo nada; todo lo que había sucedido le había dejado, mágicamente, sin palabras.

-Así que Ryouta se salió con la suya…

Esas simples palabras fueron capaces de romper el silencio que se había creado dentro del gimnasio, firmando así la sentencia de muerte de cierto rubio.

Bueno, había tenido una buena vida— ¿o una bonita situación antes de morir?

* * *

asd~

Gracias por haber leído, espero pronto regresar con mejores trabajos c:!

_**-BALLAD OF SINNERS-**_

_**-CAELUM-**_


End file.
